thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon
Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon is the third and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/Transformers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Plot In 1961, the Ark, a Cybertronian spacecraft carrying an invention capable of ending the war between the benevolent Autobots and the malevolent Decepticons, crash lands on the dark side of Earth's Moon. The crash is detected on Earth by NASA, and President John F. Kennedy authorizes a mission to put a man on the Moon as a cover for investigating the spacecraft. In 1969, the crew of Apollo 11 lands on the Moon. In the present, the Autobots assist the United States military in preventing major conflicts around the globe. During a mission to Chernobyl to investigate suspected alien technology, the Autobots are attacked by a giant Cybertronian worm-creature called the Driller and his master Shockwave, a Decepticon scientist. After the two escape, Optimus Prime finds the technology is a fuel cell from the Ark, discovering it had survived its escape from Cybertron. After learning of the top-secret mission to the Moon, the Autobots travel there to explore the Ark. They discover a comatose Sentinel Prime—Optimus's predecessor as leader of the Autobots—and five Pillars he created as a means of establishing a Space Bridge between two points to teleport matter. After returning to Earth, Optimus uses the energy of his Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel Prime. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky is frustrated that he is unable to work with the Autobots or find a job. He also becomes envious of the close relationship between his new girlfriend, Carly Spencer, and her boss Dylan Gould. After finding work, Sam is provided information by his eccentric co-worker Jerry Wang about the Ark, before Jerry is assassinated by the Decepticon Laserbeak. Sam contacts the now independently wealthy Sector 7 Agent Seymour Simmons, and together they realize the Decepticons and their leader Megatron are murdering people connected to the American and Soviet space missions to the Ark. They locate two surviving cosmonauts, who reveal satellite photos of hundreds of Pillars being stockpiled on the Moon. Sam realizes that the Decepticons raided the Ark long before the Apollo 11 mission to the moon and intentionally left Sentinel and the five Pillars for the Autobots to find, as Sentinel is the key to activating the Pillars and the Decepticons lacked the means to revive him. The Autobots fight off three pursuing Decepticons: the Dreads, and rush to return Sentinel to their base for protection, but Sentinel betrays them and murders the Autobot Ironhide, revealing he had made a deal with Megatron to ensure Cybertron's survival. Sentinel uses the Pillars to transport hundreds of concealed Decepticons from the Moon to Earth. Carly is later captured by Dylan, who is revealed to be in service of the Decepticons. The Autobots are exiled from Earth at the demand of the Decepticons to avoid war, but as their ship leaves Earth it is destroyed by Starscream, seemingly killing the Autobots. The Decepticons, led by Megatron and Sentinel, invade Chicago as they place Pillars around the world. Dylan reveals to Carly that the Decepticons plan to transport their homeworld Cybertron to the Solar System, and then enslave humanity and use Earth's resources to rebuild their world. Sam teams up with former USAF Chief Robert Epps and several ex-NEST soldiers to go into Chicago to save Carly and arrest Dylan, but they are nearly killed by Decepticon forces before the Autobots intervene, revealing they concealed themselves during the launch of their ship to convince the Decepticons they were destroyed. Working together, the Autobots, along with several ex-Rangers and Navy SEALs, manage to rescue Carly and kill Laserbeak, the Driller, Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave, with Optimus using Shockwave's arm-cannon to blast the Control Pillar, disabling the Space Bridge. During the battle, the Autobot Wheeljack is killed while Wheelie and Brains sneak on board a Decepticon warship and sabotage it. Sam confronts Dylan as he reactivates the Control Pillar, and knocks Dylan into the Pillar, killing him. Bumblebee and Ratchet arrive and destroy the Control Pillar, permanently disabling the Bridge and causing the partially transported Cybertron to implode, becoming badly damaged. Optimus and Sentinel fight while Carly convinces Megatron that he will be replaced by Sentinel as leader of the Decepticons. Sentinel severs Optimus's right arm and is about to execute him until Megatron, having listened to Carly, intervenes, incapacitating Sentinel. Megatron slyly proposes a truce, having the desire to become the one in charge again, but Optimus instead attacks Megatron, decapitating and killing him. Sentinel pleads for his life, but Optimus executes him too for his betrayal. With the Decepticons defeated, Carly and Sam are reunited and the Autobots, knowing that Cybertron is badly damaged, remain on Earth still; making it their temporary home. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, and 'Arry and Bert will work for Megatron and the Decepticons in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hasbro films Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:War films Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Leonard Nimoy Category:Thomas' Adventures Series